


blue hunger

by Plumasicera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Iwaizumi is horny, M/M, Smut, blowjob, horny for Oikawa 'the monster generation? they're all just stepping stones to me' Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: Oikawa's true, arrogant words ring in Iwaizumi's mind.''The Monster Generation? They're all just stepping stones to me.''Iwaizumi's whipped and fucking hard.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	blue hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Basically twitter blew up with the announcement of HQ's new novel and Oikawa's cover and that war-declaring line, so I wrote a late-night thread about Iwaizumi lusting after Oikawa's words.
> 
> It's just a short drabble but I fixed it a little so come and read 500 words of Iwaizumi's horny assTM.
> 
> (Also! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/plumas_icera))

The magazine lies next to him on the sofa; Oikawa’s strong, infinite blue back spreading over the cover‒ Oikawa’s defiant, bold big words arrogantly stating his untouchable dominion. Iwaizumi feels like he’s read them over a hundred times.

 _‘The Monster Generation?’_ he echoes in his mind, hand slowly stroking his hard, flushed cock. He groans softly, tilting his head back, wrist rotating slightly, thumb pressing to the thick, throbbing vein.

He closes his eyes, watching behind his eyelids Oikawa’s prideful eyes, Oikawa’s sharp lips.

Oikawa’s red mouth.

_‘They’re all just stepping stones to me.’_

Iwaizumi groans again, fingers closing hard over his own cock, moving easily and sure.

“Fuck,” he breathes, deep and long, shameless, hips slightly bucking up. He’s desperately turned on‒ blue and cutting smiles and bigger things than monsters clouding his mind. “ _Fuck_ _‒!_ ”

Two hands, large and soft run up his naked thighs caressing him. They gently push his hand away and when Iwaizumi opens his eyes he meets Oikawa’s dark, raw eyes set on his (hungry, always so fucking hungry‒ A look that can undoubtedly devour monsters). He touches him languidly, working him exactly how Iwaizumi likes it best (exactly how Oikawa wants him to like it best).

Iwaizumi pants. Oikawa leans in and kisses between his fingers, eyes still looking up at him under long lashes. Iwaizumi swallows, air barely reaching his lungs, so he opens his mouth and takes a hard breath.

“Tooru,” he says harshly.

Oikawa smiles tightly, lips pressed to his warm skin, before opening his mouth and swallowing him.

Iwaizumi goes very still and then his whole body expands, hot and suddenly liquid. Oikawa moves his head, mouth hot and suffocating, taking him whole, the threat of sharp canines ghostly brushing against his skin. Iwaizumi sinks his back into the sofa, body tense and ready to jump, throat closing around a soft cry‒ and Oikawa rubs gently fingers over his hips, tongue moving relentlessly around his cock, throat closing around him. Iwaizumi watches the width of his shoulders, sees his shining spit, hears his low, steady breath‒

_‘Just stepping stones to me.’_

He groans, and Oikawa looks up at him‒ again his defiant, heavy eyes, full of pride and devotion and hunger. Infinite, blue hunger.

 _Of course h_ _e could take monsters down_ , Iwaizumi thinks, hot and feverish and with the blind, dark, unbreakable faith one puts before an altar. _He could take_ _fucking_ _anyone_ _down_.

Oikawa’s dark eyes sharpen, sweaty hair and wet sounds, and that’s it‒ Iwaizumi comes hard, moaning, hard and white and Oikawa takes it, he takes it all, and for a single second Iwaizumi thinks he’s gonna devour him too.

 _I’d let him_ , he thinks, high and dazed. _Fuck, I’d let him_.

Oikawa leans back, and with his thumb he gathers a drop of come from the corner of his lips and then brings the thumb to his mouth, still watching him. Iwaizumi sees his tongue cleaning it and the quick flash of sharp teeth.

Oikawa licks his lips.

Iwaizumi swallows, throat raspy and dry.

 _I_ _fucking_ _would_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
